Captain Blye Surrenders
by socialgal5
Summary: A "missing" scene from "Anonymous"-one I think should have been at the end of the episode. Will be a 2-chapter fic. Kensi/Deeks pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I think this was a missing scene from the last NEW episode of NCIS: LA, Anonymous. I felt like, with the opening scene where Sam and Kensi were practicing their knife fights and Sam suggested Deeks challenge her to a fight, there needed to be a closing scene about that. This is, in my opinion, what should have happened.

When Hetty sent Callen, Deeks, and Sam back to the dressing rooms to get out of the sharp tuxedos, Kensi was just emerging, dressed back in her street clothes.

"I see that the 'evil stepmother' caught you trying to leave in your beautiful ball gowns, huh?" she laughed. "I should have warned you to use the back door."

"There's a back door into this place?" Deeks asked curiously. "Where is it? I've never seen it."

"Trust me, Mr. Deeks, there are more entrances to this building than you can possibly imagine," Hetty assured him, walking into the room. "Now, get out of my tuxedos this minute!"

As Sam changed behind a partition, he had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Deeks, why don't you challenge Captain Blye in a knife fight," he suggested. "I'd like to see how fast she could take you down."

Deeks answered from the dressing room next to Sam's. "If she's still here when I get out of this damn thing, I'd be glad to challenge her!"

"Oh, she's still here," Kensi called from somewhere nearby. "And she'll happily accept your challenge."

Deeks walked out of the dressing room, wearing nothing but his jeans and boots. Kensi was standing right in front of him, and the sight of him shirtless visibly disconcerted her. She had never seen her new partner without his shirt on, and now that she had, she didn't think she would ever look at him the same again. Marty Deeks wasn't completely chiseled, but his arms were nothing but skin and muscle. His chest was tight and tanned, and he had a slightly-visible six pack.

"Good to know you're not afraid to face me, Fern," he teased her, finally pulling a shirt on over his bare chest.

"Mr. Deeks, the dressing rooms are for getting dressed in, not getting partially dressed in," Hetty reminded him. "From now on, use them for what they are intended."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied obediently, winking at Kensi.

Callen emerged from his dressing room, holding his tuxedo on its hanger. "I'm placing my money on Kensi," he declared. "Sorry, Deeks."

"And to think I was going to spend male bonding time with you!" Deeks said, glaring playfully at G.

"C'mon, kids, let's go watch Deeks get his butt kicked," Sam told everyone, coming out of his dressing room with his regular clothes back on and his tuxedo in his hand. "Or rather, get his butt stabbed."

"Very funny," Deeks said seriously.

"I'm gonna call Eric and Nell," Callen announced, pulling out his phone. "They're gonna want to see this."

Within five minutes, everyone was assembled in the gym to watch Kensi and Deeks go at it with the training knives that sent painful electric shocks through whatever they touched. Kensi grinned at her blonde, shaggy-haired partner, confident that she could beat him in a matter of seconds. He, too, was smiling mischievously, and something in his bright eyes made her wonder if he was going to be harder to take down that she thought.

"All right, on the count of three, go," Sam said. "One…two…three!"

When Sam said "three", neither Kensi nor Deeks made a move, except to slowly being circling, always facing each other.

"What are they supposed to be doing, exactly?" Nell asked Eric quietly.

"I'll explain later," he whispered back.

Suddenly, Kensi charged Deeks, trying to get a blow in on his stomach. Instead, Deeks jumped to the side and delivered a quick blow to Kensi's lower back. She yelped in surprise and whirled around to hit him while he wasn't expecting it. Once again, Deeks avoided her attack and did a small front flip forward, getting a blow in on her lower calf as he did.

"What the hell?" Kensi gasped, hopping up and down on one foot for a moment to shake off the pain in the leg. "You're good at this!"

"I never said I wasn't," Deeks replied smugly. "You just assumed!"

"Have you been trained in knife fighting before?" Callen wanted to know, folding his arms across his chest.

"You could say that," Deeks replied, expertly dodging an attack from Kensi. She had faked to the right and then gone around to attack him from the left, but he had dropped down and flipped her over his back. He pinned her body down with his, making sure that her right hand couldn't move at all. His knife was centimeters from her throat, and she was helpless.

"Who were you betting on again, Callen?" Deeks wanted to know, staring down at Kensi as he spoke.

"You beat me!" Kensi couldn't believe it as Deeks stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted it and allowed him to help her up, but she got to her feet, she tried attacking again. Deeks was still too fast; he grabbed Kensi's wrist, twisting it until she dropped her training knife and whirled her around so that her back was against his chest. He brought the knife around and stopped it an inch from her neck.

"I win?" he asked her.

"You win," she agreed, breathing heavily. "And I declare you the official champion of knife fighting."

_**So, what do you think? I was thinking of adding ONE more chapter…review, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second and final installment of this fiction. One of my reviewers mentioned that there weren't a lot of Kensi/ Deeks shipper fanfics, so I'll try to write short little stories about them here and there. **_

Kensi still couldn't believe that Deeks had beaten her. She hadn't had any idea that he was so skilled with a knife, and it only made her realize that she had underestimated him more than she realized. In fact, Kensi felt somewhat ashamed of how hasty she had been to judge her new partner. No, he hadn't received the training that they had, but he was still a skilled cop, and Kensi had failed to see how talented he truly was.

Feeling incredibly guilty and ashamed of herself, Kensi grabbed a large pepperoni pizza and a six-pack of beer, then headed to Deeks' apartment. She felt as if she needed to apologize for underestimating his abilities. Still, she was embarrassed because she had never been to Marty's home before, and she wasn't entirely sure if apologizing was the entire reason she was going now.

When Kensi arrived, she knocked on the front door of Deeks' apartment and waited. He didn't come to the door right away, and Kensi began to wonder if maybe he was out on a date. Or, maybe he had a girl inside with him. She had just turned to walk away when Deeks opened the door.

"Kensi?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Deeks was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was dripping wet. "What're you doing here?"

"I just brought over some pizza and beer," she explained, holding up the items that she held in her hands. "I thought you might be hungry…but, maybe you've already eaten. I don't know. I guess I should have called."

Deeks began to smile at Kensi's obvious discomfort. The smile started at the corners of his mouth and eventually stretched all the way across his face; he was enjoying this way too much. Finally, he took pity on her. "Kensi, come on inside. I haven't eaten, and I'd be glad to share some pizza with you as soon as I put some clothes on."

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I really am sorry I didn't call before I came. I guess I just thought about it, and I came."

"It's fine, Fern," Deeks assured her, heading into the bedroom. "I'll only be a minute or two."

While Deeks was getting dressed, Kensi examined his small apartment quickly. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all combined into one large room, and a bathroom and bedroom were visible. Deeks had comfortable looking furniture—a worn leather couch and recliner—and a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. The kitchen counter was piled high with dirty dishes and empty Chinese takeout boxes. Deeks finally emerged from the bedroom, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"So, is it pepperoni pizza?" he wanted to know curiously, sniffing the air hungrily.

"You bet," Kensi told him, smiling brightly.

Deeks reached for a bottle of beer, but Kensi stopped him, putting her hand on his. "I also came by here to apologize," she admitted quietly.

"Apologize for what?" Deeks wanted to know, wrinkling his forehead.

"For underestimating you," Kensi declared. "I know we've all been a bit tough on you lately, you know, since you're the newbie and all. Anyway, I just wanted to say that…that I was sorry for thinking I couldn't trust you completely. I know I can now, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And you did kick my butt tonight."

Deeks was quiet for several long moments; he knew that it took a lot for Kensi to admit that she had doubted his abilities. Very slowly, Deeks took two steps towards Kensi, closing the gap between them so that there was only a few inches left.

"You don't to be sorry, Kens," he assured her. "I'd have done the same thing if I had been assigned a brand new partner that I didn't even know."

Kensi looked directly into Deeks' bright, shining blue eyes that had been irritated by the pepper spray earlier in the day. "You and I have worked well together since the first day we met, haven't we?" she whispered softly.

Very hesitantly, Deeks brought his hand up to Kensi's cheek, and he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Deeks…" she breathed, unable to stop what was about to happen. He leaned in close, and their lips met briefly. Kensi pulled back for a second, unsure of what was happening. Deeks looked into her eyes for another second until she nodded faintly, and he leaned back in. This time, Deeks deepened the kiss, and Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving very deliberately, Deeks backed Kensi across the room and toppled her onto the sofa. Kensi didn't object at all; in fact, she was a willing participant. She had no idea what she was doing, except that she was feverishly making out with her partner, Marty Deeks.

Deeks, on the other hand, couldn't believe that he was finally finding out what it was like to kiss the beautiful, incredible woman who was his partner: Kensi Blye. And it had all started because he had challenged her to a knife fight.


End file.
